


The main thing is,she's safe

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer
Summary: A small gift for a dear friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bftlovesRDA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bftlovesRDA).



[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

His world consists of humiliation and pain.But as long as he does not break,she is safe.Safe from those,who want to force him with their inhumane methods in the knee.How long he can hold out,he does not know,he just knows he should give up,she is the next.He will do anything to prevent that! This time,it was particularly bad.  
Groaning,he lies face down on the dirty floor of the cold cell.His back is ravaged by welts,blood oozing from the fresh wounds. She is at his side,every time tearful when they throw him back into the cell and tried to hide it from him.In everything she does, she never pitied him and never show her desperation.She know he'd hate more than anything else. With the few means at its disposal, she cleans up his wounds as best she can to prevent infection.But both know under these conditions, it is only a matter of time. He clenches his teeth, wishing she would just let him lie to make it out with itself.He can bear her touch hardly,even if they come from her, the woman he so highly sought after or perhaps because maybe! He hates it,she need to see him like that.

She wants so much that it was all over! That's not fair, she know,he takes everything upon himself to protect her,should be grateful,but she is not.No, she is more angry,angry at everything and everyone,she does not want him to suffer so,just so she is secure.He will do so until he died from his torment, which she is sure.She has strong feelings for this man and that makes it even not easier.Talked they have little in this terrible time, she dares barely look him in the eye,afraid he might see what oppresses her.Tears running down her cheeks, she can not prevent this time. They have trimmed him evil,she works as careful as she can, but he suffers visible.  
His eyes are closed,tries to be master of his pain.

Suddenly he whispers barely audible: "I love you Sam,never forget that."

She summarizes her courage and stroking him tenderly with a trembling hand on his cheek.  
When he opens his pained eyes slowly,she gives him a little smile and he knows   
for whom he takes everything on himself.For the woman he loves so much that he would die for them.


End file.
